monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Machine
Tokyo Machine is a recurring and popular Monstercat artist. He first debuted with PARTY, which was released on July 22, 2016 and appears as the thirteenth track on Monstercat 028 - Uproar. He is always seen with his signature mask on. Monstercat Releases # PARTY #* July 22, 2016 # OKAY #* August 22, 2016 # FIGHT #* October 17, 2016 # PIXEL #* December 2, 2016 # HYPE #* January 27, 2017 # BLAST #* March 8, 2017 # CRAZY #* May 3, 2017 # ROCK IT #* June 6, 2017 # BUBBLES #* September 6, 2017 # SPOOKY #* October 30, 2017 # COOKIES #* March 15, 2018 # FLY #* September 3, 2018 # EPIC #* October 18, 2018 # JINGLE BELLS #* December 17, 2018 # PLAY #* February 28, 2019 # SAIKOU #* May 30, 2019 # MOSHI (with Pegboard Nerds) #* July 11, 2019 # TURBO #* October 14, 2019 # BAD BOY (with YÅKO) #* November 18, 2019 Trivia * From his debut single 'PARTY' to his latest single right now, all of his song titles are always capitalized * He has animal companions that always appeared in his cover art. He called them 'Tokimon', a reference to Pokemon. ** The rabbit is named "Robo-Chan/Robo". Robo's gender is female, as her voice was revealed in many of Tokyo Machine's song teasers. She first appeared in PARTY. ** The two-tailed fox is named "Kit the Fox", or just simply "Kit". Kit's gender is assumed to be male. He first appeared in PARTY. ** The tiger is named "Supertigre", a reference to Superman. Supertigre's gender is male. He first appeared in PARTY. ** The jellyfish is named "Miss Jelly". Miss Jelly's gender is female. She first appeared in PARTY. ** The seal is named "Beerseal". Beerseal's gender is assumed to be male. He first appeared in PARTY. ** The snake is named "Chi". Chi's gender is assumed to be male. He first appeared in SPOOKY. *** The name Chi is a possible reference to the Japanese word "Orochi", which translates to "snake". ** The dinosaur's name is "Chompo". Chompo's gender is assumed to be either. They first appeared in PIXEL. *** The dinosaur holds an egg whose tail and legs are sprouted. The egg's gender is assumed to be either. They first appeared in PIXEL. ** The owl's name is unknown. The owl's gender is assumed to be either. They first appeared in PARTY. ** The ghost's name is unknown. The ghost's gender is assumed to be female. She first appeared in BLAST. ** The lemur's name is unknown. The lemur's gender is assumed to be male. He first appeared in CRAZY. ** The fish's name is unknown. The fish's gender is assumed to be either. They first appeared in BUBBLES. ** The spider's name is unknown. The spider's gender is assumed to be female. She first appeared in HYPE. * His signature always has " [ ^ vvvv ^ ] " written on every status he posted on Facebook or Twitter (He's not always using ^ . Sometimes he variated it with other icon or emoji, like heart or question mark) * He likes to call his fans the "Toki-crew". * He is fluent in Japanese * His debut on Monstercat was teased by posting his silhouette in a Super Smash Bros template, which can be found here. * He gained most of his fame through Rocket League. * His single 'HYPE' was featured as a bonus level in the rhythm game Just Shapes and Beats ''by Berzerk Studios. * His singles 'EPIC', 'SAIKOU' and 'PLAY' were featured as levels in the rhythm game ''Beat Saber ''by Beat Games. * His single 'BUBBLES' was featured as a level in the rhythm game ''Spin Rhythm XD by Super Spin Digital. * His identity is currently unknown Gallery Category:Artists Category:Tokyo Machine discography Category:Trap artists Category:Electro Artists Category:Breaks Artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged